tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Disney XD)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Disney XD) is the 2D-animated television series for Disney XD. It is based on the fictional superhero team. The story of the series retells the origins of the Ninja Turtles. Major influences come from the IDW Comics, the 2012 CGI series, and Rise of the TMNT. Premise The story follows the upbringing of four adolescent mutant turtle brothers Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo trained in the art of ninjutsu by their foster father and sensei Master Splinter in the sewers of New York City. As they venture to the surface for the first time, the Turtles become accepted by the humans of the outside world such as April O'Neil and Casey Jones except for the most fearsome ninja warrior The Shredder and the Foot Clan. But there may be threats of the modern age and other worlds lurking in the city as they work together as the team and destined to save the world from the evildoers ranging from space aliens, mutants and madmen. Characters Ninja Turtles *'Leonardo' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Leonardo (nickname Leo or Leon) is the self-proclaimed and enthusiastic leader of the team and the oldest, stealthiest and most mature of his brothers. He has jade green skin and wears a bright blue mask (with long square-cut mask tails), navy blue elbow and knee pads, baby blue bandages and a blue belt with black pouches. He wields pair of ninjato swords in battle. *'Raphael' (voiced by Paul Scheer) - Raphael (nickname Raph) is the brash and arrogant rebel of the team and the second-oldest, toughest and strongest of the brothers. He has lime green skin and wears a royal red mask (with long jagged mask tails), maroon elbow and knee pads, pale red bandages and a red belt with black pouches. He wields a pair of sais in battle. *'Michelangelo' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - Michelangelo (nickname Mikey or Michael) is the free-spirited, laid-back and boisterous prankster of the team and the youngest and least mature of the brothers. He has chartresuse green skin and wears a bright orange mask, brown elbow and knee pads, yellow-orange bandages and an orange belt with black pouches. He wields a pair of nunchucks in battle. *'Donatello' (voiced by David Cross) - Donatello (nickname Donnie or Don) is the intelligent, sensible and autistic nerd of the team and the second-youngest, calmest and smartest of his brothers. He has kelly green skin and wears a bright purple mask, indigo elbow and knee pads, light purple bandages and a purple belt with black pouches. He wields a technological bō (staff) in battle. Allies *'Splinter' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A humanoid mutant brown rat who is the Ninja Turtles' sensei and foster father. *'April O'Neil' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - A female human friend of the Ninja Turtles. April is a resourceful redheaded 13-year-old girl who uses her keen intellect and cunning to help in stopping villains. *'Casey Jones' (voiced by Drake Bell) – A male human friend of the Ninja Turtles. Casey is the impulsive 14-year-old Hispanic American boy who wears a hockey mask and baseball armor and uses hockey sticks and baseball bats as weapons. *'Leatherhead' (voiced by David Kaye) - A mutant friend and ally of the Ninja Turtles. In this series, Leatherhead is an American crocodile who was flushed down a toilet when he was still young. After he was accidentally doused in the puddle of mutagenic ooze, he became an intelligent and strong, but monstrous mutant. Episodes Trivia *The series draws inspiration from two things: Turtles Take Time (and Space) and Ben 10 Reboot. Category:Under Construction Category:Fanmade series